


Something warm for your weary soul

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Men Crying, Mentioned Peter Parker, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Lorna, on visiting the Avengers mansion, has just learned about the events at the start of Son of M. How does she react in those next few moments?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Something warm for your weary soul

"Here." Lorna hands the cup gently to her brother, "careful, it's still hot..."

Pietro looks at the cup, his expression unreadable, and takes it after a long moment. He sighs.

Lorna doesn't say anything, just lets him be while she's there next to him. She can't believe, after what they just learned, that Wanda hasn't tried to come out here yet. Probably too busy trying to will herself _not_ to kill Peter Parker. She takes her cup and sips slowly, the sweet, milky tea filling her mouth.

"I feel like I'm going to collapse," Pietro's soft voice breaks the silence. His eyes seem so tired... It's been so difficult lately, even without the news of his life after M-day coming to light--trying so hard to prove that he's trying to do better. To be better. He closes his eyes as he feels his little sister's arm envelop his shoulder, his lips pressed tightly.

Lorna lays her head on his shoulder, keeping him held with her arm. She feels him shake as he cries quietly, laying his head on her soft hair.

So many years ago, it seems, since he held her and swore that he would be there for her--to keep her from falling. So much heartache and anger between them since that day. And yet, still so much affection; a pull, stronger than magnetism, that keeps her heart and his connected--that helps them to fight through mud and sweat and steel for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mostly came out of a desire for Marvel to acknowledge what Pietro went through after M-day. As someone who has struggled previously with depression and thoughts of suicide, the lack of validation, closure, and understanding from both the creators and the characters in the comics in regard to that matter is rather disheartening. So validating and acknowledging it here and giving him someone to hear him is sort of my way of lessening that blow.


End file.
